


Under the November Moon

by alcx



Category: Free!
Genre: Confession, Confessions, Ficlet, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Yaoi, makoharu - Freeform, poorly written shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcx/pseuds/alcx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were talking about nothing and everything all at once, one evening under the November moon...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the November Moon

They were talking about nothing and everything all at once. Makoto asked questions and Haru would wouldn't say anything because there was no need. Makoto talked about the universe and his experiences and school and how he wanted a girlfriend. That's where Haru stopped him and had some words of his own.

"Girlfriends are a pain. Why do you want one?" Haru grumbled.

Makoto laughed softly. "They are not. Because I want a cute girl that I kiss and talk to and hold and cuddle with. A petite girl that I can protect."

"You already have me, Makoto," Haru whispered to himself.

Makoto heard him and smiled. "But I can't kiss you or cuddle with you or take you on dates, now can I?"

"I don't see why not," Haru murmured, looking up at the moon. “I’d like that.”

Makoto was his moon; his guiding light in the darkest of times. He was always there, even during the bright times where the happiness outshone him and hid him. He didn't need to guide Haru when he was happy, but still he would be in the shadows forevermore, always there. He was beautiful and distant, something that Haru could never have. He wished he could travel to where Makoto was, but he would never be good enough, would never reach the standards. He would always have him in his life, but he would never be able to reach him. Not ever.

Makoto looked over at Haru with surprise, then down and away. "Is that...Is that a...confession?" His face lit up like a Christmas tree and he tried to smile even though he felt like he was dying of embarrassment.

A surge of audacity overcame Haru and he looked Makoto straight in the eye to say, "Depends on how you look at it."

Makoto stammered, tumbling over his words like a washing machine. "You don't mean that...Haru, what are you saying?" Not possible. His mind was telling him that Haru was confessing, but it wasn't possible. Hadn't Haru always had eyes for Rin? Of course he had...never once did he look in Makoto's direction, didn't give him that special look that he gave Rin. And most of all, why did the idea shock him so much, why did it leave him at a loss for words...?

Haru shrugged, brushing off the question. "It's not really such a big deal. There's not much difference between girlfriends and best friends if you're close enough, so I don't see why you can't do all the lovey-dovey things you just said with me." Haru was a bit shocked that he had said so much. But considering the circumstances, and Makoto's confusion, it wasn't all that surprising. A little necessary, as a matter of fact.

Makoto, having finally gained his composure, nodded. "But there's a difference between girlfriends and best friends...there's romantic feelings for a girlfriend, but only platonic feelings for a best friend."

“Not always,” Haru countered.

“I suppose not,” Makoto said, biting his bottom lip.

There was a silence between them for a few moments, in which Haru subtly scooted toward Makoto and laid his head upon the taller boy’s shoulder. Said boy smiled to himself, leaning closer to Haru.

“Makoto,” Haru said quietly. “Will you do me a favor?”

“Yeah?” Makoto replied.

“Don’t listen to what I’m saying for the next thirty seconds.”

“Okay,” Makoto said, not questioning his best friend at all. 

Haru took a deep breath and thought one last time of what he was about to do. He glanced at Makoto, who was staring emptily at the full moon. It cast an ethereal glow on his face, and he somehow looked even more angelic than usual. Haru looked away immediately, his heart thumping rapidly.

“You’re right. I have feelings for you,” Haru murmured. “I have a crush on you.”

Makoto acted as if he heard nothing, but Haru could tell that he was shocked by his raised eyebrows and wide eyes.

“It’s been thirty seconds now,” Haru said. He picked his head up to face Makoto, and he stared into his eyes like they were the meaning of his existence. And in a way, they really were. Makoto was the meaning of his existence

Makoto stared back into his eyes, looking hopeful and nervous all at once. “Haru,” he said quietly. “I knew that.”

Haru almost screamed. He managed to keep it all inside, stay calm...oh my god. His breaths became shaky. “H-how?” he asked in the tiniest voice possible.

Makoto sighed. “It’s not really something that you can explain,” he said wistfully. “I guess...I just kind of knew. A gut feeling.”

Haru thinks he murmurs “oh,” but he doesn’t remember. He’s too scared, too angry at himself to remember. The feeling of rejection sets in his stomach, and his heart feels heavy. His chest burns slightly, but he kind of likes the pain in some odd, masochistic way.

He feels Makoto’s fingers clutching his chin. The taller boy gently moves Haru’s head so that he can face him. And ever so slowly, Makoto moves closer and closer...his lips are trembling slightly, and his breath is shaky. 

Haru is shocked, so shocked that he doesn’t even register when Makoto’s lips touch his softly. And when he keeps kissing him, Haru’s mind completely goes blank. It’s his first kiss. He’s clumsy, but it feels good.

Makoto pulls away, and Haru slowly retracts back. 

“Don’t be stupid…” Haru managed weakly. His fingers unconsciously found their way to his lips, and he covered them a bit shyly.

“I’ve always wanted to do that,” Makoto said, a massive blush on his face. “Haru-chan.”

“Yeah…”

“I was kidding,” Makoto said quietly, twiddling his thumbs nervously. “I already...I don’t mind at all doing...lovey things with you. I would really, really...like to.”

Haru looked at him. “No cute girlfriend?”   
Makoto looked up at the moon again, smiling. “No. I have my Haru-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes...I hope it wasn't that bad? I haven't been very confident in my writing lately so idk...Thank you for reading though! I haven't posted in a while, but I have been writing constantly. Right now I'm working on several Haikyuu!! fics. one Prince of Tennis fic, and some EXO fics. Friendly reminder that I do requests and fill prompts! Just message me on my fic tumblr (alexiswritings.tumblr.com) and I'll get to it!
> 
> Thank you so much! 
> 
> primary tumblr: oikawaling.tumblr.com  
> anime instagram: @bitchshamon


End file.
